baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernardino
Bernardino is a lazy bear who blocks the player's path. He appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance He appears to be a fat brown bear with Red and Blue striped pants. He appears to be drawn in a simplistic artstyle. Mechanics He will start off in a random area and begin to walk around the halls, he will then sit down, blocking the player's path. If the player were to come in contact with Bernardino, a speech bubble will appear showing a random food item. This will result in the player having to give him that certain food item. If attempting to pass without an item for a second time, he will shake his head and tell the player that they can't pass unless he gets him the item he wants and says he's too lazy to get it. If the player gets him the wrong item, he will tell the player that the item they gave him is tnot the item he asked for. If the player gives him the right item, he will eat/drink the item, he will then slowy walk out of the way, pushing anyone in his path, except the player, as he will simply trample the player, stunning them for a few seconds. Sometimes, on rare occurrences, he will ask the player for a second item after being given the first item. If the player uses BSODA on Bernardino, he will let out a frightened roar, spin whilst being pushed, and temporarily knock down anyone who is in the way. If the player comes in contact with Bernardino after being pushed away by BSoda, he will tell them that what they did wasn't very nice. If the player were to bring Tanneog near Bernardino, he will tell him to please move and that he's blocking the player's path, resulting in Bernardino replying to him saying that he doesn't want to and that he's too lazy to move. Tanneog will follow up by telling him that he either moves or he's going to spray a BSoda at him. This will result in Bernardino jumping up and saying that he will move and to not spray him. He will then turn around and run away at fast speeds. After running off, Tanneog will say that Bernardino is such a lazy bear. There is a 30/70 chance that if the Principal sees Bernardino sitting around, blocking the halls, he will send him to the Principal's Office for breaking the "No Sitting and blocking people's way in the halls" rule. Quotes *pop* - when the player comes in contact with Bernardino. Uh-uh uh-uh. Sorry, I can't let you pass unless you get me what I want. I could've got it myself, but I'm feeling a bit too lazy to do that. - when the player tries to pass without giving him an item. Uh... that's not the item I asked for... Until you get me the right item, I'm not letting you pass. - if the player gives him the wrong item. Oooooh! Goody Goody! - when the player gives him the correct item. *nom nom nom nom nom* - Bernardino eating a food item given to him by the player. *slurp* - Bernardino drinking a food item given to him by the player. That was pretty good, I'll let you pass now, but it's best you step aside because I don't want to hurt you. - Bernardino, thanking the player, and letting them know to move. That was nice, but I made need a second item before I can let you pass. Sorry, I'm just really that hungry and thirsty. - Bernardino, asking the player for another item, after consuming the first item. ROAAAAAUGGGGH! - when the player opens a can of BSoda at Bernardino. Really? That wasn't very nice. I was sitting down, resting, and you decided to open a can of pop at me? Not cool man. - Bernardino, telling the player that what they did was rude. Aw man! Really Principal? - when TPoTT catches Bernardino blocking the halls. Transcript of Conversation with Tanneog. Tanneog: Bernardino, you seem to be blocking the way, would you be kind enough to please move and let me and my friend through? Bernardino: Ugh... I don't feel like it. Tanneog: Bernardino... you either let me and my friend through or else I'm going to crack open a can of BSoda at you! Bernardino: Wha-? Okay, okay! You win, I'll let you through! Just don't spray me with one of those things! Tanneog: Man, what a lazy bear he is. Gallery Character Assets Bernardino_Sit.png|Bernardino, sitting and blocking the player's way. Bernardino_Asking_for_Item.png|Bernardino, asking the player for a certain item. (Item appears in the message bubble) Bernardo_B_Sit1.png|Bernardino, sitting and blocking the player's way. (Back View) Bernardino_Nope.gif|Bernardino, shaking his head at the player when they try to pass without an item. Bernardino_Talk_Neutral.gif|Bernardino, talking to player when he doesn't have the item he wants. Bernardino_Talk_Happy.gif|Bernardino, talking to the player when he's given the item he wants. Bernardino_Drink.gif|Bernardino, drinking BSoda. Bernardino_Eating.gif|Bernardino, eating a food item. Bernardino_Getting_Up_F.gif|Bernardino, getting up off the floor. (Isn't cut off in-game.) Bernardino_Getting_Up_B.gif|Bernardino, getting up off the floor (Back View) (Not cut off in-game) Bernardino_Walk_F.gif|Bernardino's Walk Cycle Bernardino_Walk_B.gif|Bernardino's Walk Cycle (Back View) Bernardino_Getting_Up_Scared.gif|Bernardino, getting up off the floor after being told by Tanneog that he'll be sprayed by BSoda. (Not cut off in-game) Bernardino_Scared.gif|Bernardino, scared because Tanneog mention being sprayed by BSoda. Bernardino_Running_F.gif|Bernardino, running for his flipping life. Bernardino_Running_B.gif|Bernardino, running for his flipping life. (Back View) Bernardino_BSODAed.gif|Bernardino, spinning out of control after the player sprays BSoda at him. Bernardino_Poster.png|Bernardino's Poster as seen in the Principal's Office. Screenshots Trivia *During the creation of the character's design, Bernardino was originally planned to be drawn instead of being modeled with vector graphics. **He was also originally going to wear a pair of Yellow and Green striped pants, sport a ponytail, and wear a green shirt. ***The original design was lost due to a computer crash. *Originally, he wasn't going to ask for items and was originally going to just sit around and block the way of the player. **He was also originally going to be a joke character. Category:Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning